Mr. Manchas
Mr. Manchas is a minor character in Disney's 2016 animated feature film Zootopia. When Zootopia is plagued with the infliction of night howlers, Manchas falls victim and becomes one of the city's "savaged" predatory citizens. Background Manchas is an employee of the Tundratown Limo Service: a reportedly shady business owned and operated by the district's local crime boss, Mr. Big. Manchas, himself, has not shown any signs of nefarious intent in line with his superior, however. Official Description :"A highly regarded chauffeur who works for the biggest—and shadiest—limo company in town."Deadline.com: "Disney’s ‘Zootopia’ Cages Idris Elba, J.K. Simmons, Octavia Spencer & Others" Appearances ''Zootopia On a dark night, Manchas is escorting Emmitt Otterton to Tundratown to speak with his boss, Mr. Big. During the drive, however, Manchas overhears a commotion in the backseat; before he can further investigate, Otterton suddenly attacks Manchas, forcing the car to come to a stop. It appears that Otterton had "gone savage", though Manchas manages to escape alive; his eye is brutally injured, however. He informs Mr. Big about the incident, and returns to his home in deep fear. Ten days later, Manchas receives a visit from Judy Hopps of the Zootopia Police Department, and Nick Wilde, for questioning about Otterton's disappearance. Manchas explains the events of the horrific night, telling them that Otterton spoke of "night howlers" before he turned savage. Nick convinces Manchas to allow the former and Judy inside, to which Manchas agrees and unlocks the door. Before he can undergo further questioning, however, he suddenly loses his sanity and becomes savage himself, apparently falling victim to the same affliction that claimed Otterton. The now feral jaguar attacks Nick and Judy, and a chase through the Rainforest District ensues. Manchas eventually corners the pair on a ledge and nearly kills Nick, but is stopped by Judy, who chains the jaguar's leg to a post using handcuffs. The two escape to alert the police, but during their absence, Manchas mysteriously vanishes. It is later discovered that he was captured and imprisoned at the Cliffside Asylum by elite wolf security forces, under the confidential orders of Mayor Lionheart, who is looking for a cure to the savage outbreak, having secretly imprisoned fourteen other predators that have also gone savage, to prevent public panic. When Chief Bogo and the ZPD are informed by Judy and Nick, they raid the asylum and arrest Lionheart. Manchas and the other savage predators are then taken to hospitals. Sometime later, Judy discovers the true cause of the predators' strange behaviour is due to them being darted by a ram named Doug with a drug made from the night howler flowers, as part of a plot masterminded by Assistant Mayor Bellwether to have all predators removed from Zootopia. After Bellwether and her accomplices are arrested, a night howler antidote is made, and Manchas is cured along with the rest of the afflicted predators. Other appearances An emoticon version of Manchas appeared in the ''Zootopia entry of the As Told by Emoji short series. He is encountered and turned savage on a "New Contact" page, though he is defeated after Judy selects "Block this Caller". Trivia *Despite having done his own Spanish voice for LeFou in Beauty and the Beast, Corti does not do his own Spanish voice for Mr. Manchas. *His name means "spots" in Spanish and Portuguese. *Manchas' chase with Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde is reminiscent of the Sabor chase scene in Tarzan. *He bears a striking resemblance to Bagheera from The Jungle Book. However, Bagheera is technically a black leopard while Manchas a black jaguar, both of which are black panthers. Gallery Promotional Images Zootopia Poster.jpg Nocturnal-Mammals-1.jpg Screenshots Zootopia Trailer Panther Driver.png|Manchas hearing a conmotion in the backseat zootopia-disneyscreencaps com-6186.jpg|Machas attacked by the savage Emmitt Otterton Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10043.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10071.jpg|Mr. Manchas gets hit with the night howler serum zootopia-disneyscreencaps com-6279.jpg Zootopia Manchas Savaged.png|Manchas goes savage zootopia-disneyscreencaps com-6299.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps com-6330.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps com-6422.jpg Zootopi Trailer Manchas.png zootopia-disneyscreencaps com-6471.jpg|Manchas chained by Judy zootopia-disneyscreencaps com-6479.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps com-6511.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps com-7392.jpg Zootopia Savage Manchas1.jpg|Savage Manchas imprisoned in Cliffside Asylum Printed media Zootopia Book 08.jpg Zootopia Book 11.jpg Tumblr o3wsp1QYVj1teftymo7 1280.jpg References ar:السيد مانشاس de:Manchas es:Señor Manchas pl:Renato Miałczuk pt-br:Sr. Manchas ru:Мистер Манчас Category:Zootopia characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Jaguars Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters